


PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

by marryme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Homophobic Language, Kageyama is worried, Self Harm, Suicide, hinata is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryme/pseuds/marryme
Summary: PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC..i read this fan fiction not too long ago.. and i cant find it. basically to sum it up, it was about how hinata found his mom dead after she killed herself and he becomes severely depressed. he becomes suicidal and a lot of shit happens.. his dad finds out he’s gay and there’s a lot of homophobic language that goes on.. the last chapter was called ‘wide eyed girls’ i believe.if someone can find out what it was called i will give you a big smooch !!!! thank you !!
Relationships: Hinata Shoyo/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC.. 

i read this fan fiction not too long ago.. and i cant find it. basically to sum it up, it was about how hinata found his mom dead after she killed herself and he becomes severely depressed. he becomes suicidal and a lot of shit happens.. his dad finds out he’s gay and there’s a lot of homophobic language that goes on.. the last chapter was called ‘wide eyed girls’ i believe. in the last chapter that was posted, hinata tells kageyama about how his dad has been abusing him for being gay and kageyama lets him stay at his house :)

if someone can find out what it was called i will give you a big smooch !!!! thank you !!


End file.
